The Pigman's Diary
by Jade II
Summary: We had to read "The Pigman" by Paul Zindel for school and then we had to write his diary for the time when he knew John and Lorraine. This is my attempt.


**THE PERSONAL DIARY OF ANGELO PIGNATI**

Dear Diary, 

I went to the zoo to see Bobo today. He ate five whole bags of peanuts! He doesn't usually eat five. 

I got a call from a very nice lady from a charity organization We talked for a while and I told her a few jokes. I miss having someone to tell jokes to. I haven't told many jokes since Conchetta died.   
  
I lied about Conchetta again. I don't know why I do it, I shouldn't really, I shouldn't lie. But sometimes I just can't help myself. I just miss her so much. 

Eventually I agreed to give the charity $10 and the lady said someone would collect it tomorrow. I should get some food in.   


Dear Diary, 

I got back from the zoo just before the people from the charity came. They're both very nice, their names are Lorraine Truman and John Wandermeyer. I gave them some wine and we talked a little. I told them Conchetta was in California visiting her sister, even though I know she's not. But I've said it so many times now I'm beginning to believe it myself. 

I showed them how to memorize ten items, then I showed them the pigs. They seemed impressed. I told them some jokes, it was good to be able to tell jokes again. After that I gave them the ten dollars and they left. Then this evening Mr Wandermeyer called and invited me to go to the zoo tomorrow with him and Miss Truman. I can't wait. It's been the best day I've had in a long time.   


Dear Diary, 

Miss Truman and Mr Wandermeyer came to the zoo with me today. We went in the nocturnal house. Conchetta used to love the nocturnal house. I haven't been in there in a long time, so I'd forgotten how much I liked it. All those cute little animals, the ones most people are scared of. But the best part of the day was when I introduced them to Bobo. I could tell he liked them right away, and pretty soon we were all jumping round the Primate Building having fun, along with two of the chimps and a gorilla. On the way home they told me to call them Lorraine and John, so that's what I'll do from now on. It was a great day!   


Dear Diary, 

Today John and Lorraine came round at about seven. We had some wine and I gave them a tour of the house. I gave Lorraine some scungilli but I don't think she liked them much. She went green and had to rush to the bathroom when I told her they were like snails. John and I went in the pigroom while she was upstairs and he looked to see where all the pigs were made. Funny, I never really thought of that before. I have pigs from all around the world, all in one little room in my house. Amazing. 

But then Lorraine came back and she had Conchetta's confirmation picture with her, so I had to explain about that and how it was her favorite picture of herself. I feel so guilty just letting them think she's alive and well, but I can't tell them the truth now, what would they think of me? They might not come again if they found out I'd lied to them. 

John found my charge card so I'm taking him and Lorraine to Beekman's tomorrow. It'll be strange going without Conchetta. I miss her. But at least I have some friends now.   


Dear Diary, 

I went to see Bobo this morning before meeting John and Lorraine at the ferryhouse. Beekman's was great, I showed them everything. We went to the delicatessen store first and bought tiger's milk and chocolate-covered ants and Love'n Nuts and Jamboree Juicy Jellies. Lorraine got some nylons and then we went through the toy department to the pet shop. There were three little monkeys there who looked just like my little Bobo. We wanted to feed them but the floorwalker said no. Then John had the wonderful idea to get roller skates, so we got a pair each and John and Lorraine wore theirs all the way back home. They're great kids, both of them. They make me feel alive again.   


Dear Diary, 

A lot has happened since I last wrote! I guess I'd better start at the beginning. Yesterday morning there was a snowstorm when I went to see Bobo, and when I got there he wouldn't eat. He's getting old. I guess I'm getting old too. It's at times like this that I miss Conchetta the most. She would've reassured me. 

When I got back John and Lorraine noticed I wasn't feeling to good and tried to cheer me up. Then they told me they weren't really charity workers at all, but high-school kids. They were sorry they'd lied though, so that was okay. But then I felt so guilty and I just had to tell them that I'd lied too, that Conchetta wasn't with her sister in California, that she was dead. That didn't make me feel any better, I started to cry, I couldn't help myself. It was just too much. 

But then Lorraine told John he was eating chocolate-covered ants, and he looked so funny rushing for the sink that I had to laugh. We all felt better after that, and I showed them the game that tells you what kind of person you are. Then we all got our roller skates on and started playing tag, we were all laughing and then John ran up the stairs and I followed him. And then suddenly I felt this huge pain in my chest, I couldn't breathe and I started to fall. And that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital. 

The doctor says I had a heart attack and I have to stay here for a few days, but I'll be okay. I guess I shouldn't have eaten so many chocolate-covered ants! Ah well, at least the people here are nice.   


Dear Diary, 

John and Lorraine just came to visit me. They had to pretend to be my kids or they wouldn't have been let in. We all thought that was pretty funny. They brought me some flowers. We talked for ages. I let them keep the keys to the house just in case they wanted anything. They promised to stop by the zoo and feed Bobo. I miss him. Then the nurse came and said they had to leave, which was too bad. But she also said I was a funny man, which was nice of her. She's a nice lady.   


Dear Diary, 

I came home yesterday. I kinda wish I hadn't. I got back at night, John and Lorraine were having a party or something. I stepped in the door and the first thing I saw was this boy, smashing Conchetta's pig against the table. On the floor there were at least half a dozen more of my pigs, all smashed into a million pieces. I wanted to cry, I couldn't believe it. Why would someone do that? Then I saw Lorraine, and next to her was this girl, and they were wearing Conchetta's dresses. Then I really did cry, but I pushed up the stairs past them so they wouldn't see. A while later a policeman came up and asked me some questions, I don't really remember what they were. I think I cried all night. Conchetta's things, they're just gone. Poor Conchetta. 

I'm not sure what I feel about John and Lorraine right now. I'm not angry or anything, I just feel empty. Too empty to care, really. I guess it wasn't their fault, they're just kids, how were they to know? No, it wasn't their fault. It can't have been. They're my friends.   


Dear Diary, 

Lorraine and John called to apologize. That was nice of them. I knew it wasn't their fault. They invited me to go to the zoo with them this afternoon. I said okay, I haven't seen Bobo in so long. I miss him. 

I did some cleaning, the house looks better now. I put the pigs in separate boxes, maybe they can be fixed. Conchetta's dresses are back in her closet, I'm sure the ripped seam can't be sewn back up easily. Conchetta was good at sewing. I wish she was here. 

I'd better get ready for the zoo now. I'm sure Bobo will be happy to see me. I'm glad I'm still friends with John and Lorraine. 

Maybe everything will be okay after all.   


**THE END**

  



End file.
